Celestial
by GenuineSurprise
Summary: What if Nahuel left out a crucial aspect of Renesmee's maturation? Follow Nessie and her childhood as the miracle child her mother was determined to give birth to. The epic love of Edward and Bella grows along with their biggest tie to humanity.


They say that everything has its season

**Chapter One: The Common Link**

They say that everything has its season. Babies are born in innocence and grow up far too quickly in the eyes of their parents to spend the majority of their life as adults. I'm different from all that. From the day I was born, I knew that my parents would never change. They are frozen as late teenagers, my mother slightly older than my father although she does not like to admit it. However, I know that they would give up eternity in order to grow older with me. My mother hates the fact that I grew so rapidly. She feared that our maternal link would become more and more impossible for outsiders to comprehend.

Therefore, imagine our surprise when I did not seem to grow anymore after one year of existence on earth. At that time, I was only a year old but looked five. My parents had two parties for me. One was for our vampire friends who bravely stood with us in the face of destruction to protect _me_. The other was for family. Jacob was of course invited along with our shape-shifter friends in La Push. Grandpa Charlie came as well. He seemed completely bewildered by my rapid growth, but showered me with hugs and kisses.

About four months after my dual parties, my mother realized that something was off. She asked Paw-Paw to come to our cabin to examine me. Uncle Emmett thought it was amusing to teach me to call Carlisle "Paw-Paw" when I was about six months old. Apparently that was what he called his own grandpa when he was still human. He called it the "right way to do things." Paw-Paw stuck much to Carlisle's frustration. I guess it's not exactly inconspicuous when he's walking down the hall only to meet a little blur of a girl who attaches herself to his leg and starts chanting "Paw-Paw!" at the top of her lungs.

"I think there's something wrong with her, Carlisle." My mother explained as I reclined comfortably in her lap. "She hasn't grown at all since the parties. Normally, she would have at least gained half a year and a couple of inches."

She did not add what she most feared: that I was becoming an immortal child. Paw-Paw understood immediately. He assured her that he would find out.

Paw-paw contacted Nahuel and it turned out he did not give us the whole story on half-vampire maturation. He told us that our specie is controlled greatly by genetic preservation. The rapid growth is due to the need for the ability to self-defend. As these children usually destroy their mothers at birth, they are usually left unprotected in the world. This calls for rapid growth. After half-vampires reach the one-year mark, they are capable of protecting themselves against most dangers. At this point, the vampire father's genes take over. The children are frozen for as long as they feel comfortable at certain ages.

As I was technically five years old, I would stay at this age until I want to turn six. This process would continue until I reach maturity at the age of eighteen. He explained that he grew so quickly because he felt the need to protect not only himself, but also Huilen.

My family was thrilled by this new information. The miracle child that my mother risked everything to keep could be their little girl for a little longer than they had anticipated. We had a family discussion that night about how I should age. Finally, it was decided that I would remain at the physical age of five for four more years so that my real age would catch up to my physical age. From then on, I would simply age normally as a regular child.

When I officially became five, it was decided that it was time for me to start kindergarten. The thought terrified me a bit. I had been home schooled by my mother and father for most of my life. I had little interaction with other children aside from Claire.

My father was confident that I would do fine. "We want you to have as many human experiences as possible!" He said eagerly as we were all curled at the official Cullen house for movie night.

I made a face at my dad and curled closer to Jacob who had an arm wrapped comfortably around my shoulder. From my mother's stories, my dad had been that way with her when she was a human.

As my father and uncles started plotting the best ways to protect me as I grew older, I looked for help in my mother who was glancing sympathetically at me but not offering any reprimands.

I dug my face deeper into Jacob's side. "Tell them that I don't need any protection as long as you're here!" I pleaded with what I thought was a winning look on my face. He laughed easily and called out to my dad. "Hey Eddie-boy, I don't think anything can harm her when I'm her personal bodyguard."

My dad stood up with his hands balled into fists at his side. "What have I told you about that name?" He thundered at Jacob who had a grin on his face as he threw up his hands mockingly in self defense.

"Edward Masen Cullen!" Nana Esme scolded from her seat next to Paw-paw. "What kind of example are you setting for Nessie?"

Dad sat down immediately and leaned over to stroke my head. "It's okay daddy." I grinned at him. He smiled back. Whenever dad smiles, it feels like the sun is dazzling down at me. He and Momma are so affectionate with each other and me. I love it except when they're acting embarrassing.

Aunt Rose and Momma were sitting side-by-side and whispering conspiratorially, probably about Daddy. It's also surprising how close Momma is with Aunt Rose after her change. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose and Momma are seriously a force to be reckoned with. As Uncle Emmett remarked off-handedly the other day, "Don't mess with the sisterhood."

When the movie ended, I tried to suppress the yawn that threatened bedtime for me. Unfortunately, Momma and her vampire senses immediately picked up on my small deception.

She took daddy's hand and glanced into his eyes meaningfully. He cracked a smile. "There's a certain little girl who needs to be in bed." A mischievous grin came over him as Momma continued stroking his hand.

Uncle Jasper picked up on the emotions in the room and playfully started dry-heaving to show it. Momma must have let daddy go into her head. She only allows that on special occasions. I, for one, did not want to know the details of what they were thinking.

"See you later Ness." Jacob started to go. I bit his hand affectionately in farewell. He laughed and I touched his cheek. He smiled indulgently at me as I showered him with memories of us running through the field, sneaking up on Daddy, and following Paw-paw to the hospital.

"Okay baby girl, time to go to bed!" Momma laughed softly as she picked me up from my seat. I waved to my family as Momma carried me out of the house. As soon as we got out to the forest, I wiggled down and put one hand in Daddy's and the other in Momma's.

We could have arrived at the cabin in about twenty seconds flat if Momma or Daddy carried me. However, strolling with my parents was nice. The evening air filled the night with the smell of fresh flowers. My parents spoke softly to each other while I grasped their hands tightly.

The small cabin came into view. Daddy unlocked the door although he admitted ruefully that what we really don't want to come in will not be deterred by a few locks on the door. Momma led me upstairs to give me a bath. As the bathroom filled with the scent of strawberries, I heard Daddy playing Clair de Lune downstairs on his piano.

"Momma, are you going to tell me a story tonight?" I asked, although I already know the answer.

She smiled softly on me as she washed my hair. The bronze colored ringlets had been cut a few weeks ago to rest at my shoulder. As she moved her fingers gently through my hair, she drew her mouth to my ear and whispered "Of course baby girl."

After my bath, I bounded to my parent's beautiful and luxurious bed. Daddy joined us as I nestled comfortably in his left arm. Momma was in his arm and she whispered to us the story of Thumbelina.

"The miracle child." That was what Momma called Thumbelina as she lovingly as she stroke my hair. She could help but add "My little baby." Slowly, my eyelids started dropping. I barely felt the rustle as my parents placed me softly into the iron-wrought bed Paw-paw gave us at my birthday.

I was in my happy place with Momma, Daddy and Jacob.

**To be continued…**


End file.
